Jorge Ornelas
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Jorge Ornelas es un actor de doblaje mexicano, también conocido por hacer la voz a Moe Szyslak en Los Simpson, el Sr. Simmons en ¡Oye Arnold! y Ryu Umemiya en Shaman King entre otros. thumb|right|231px Filmografía Anime * Ranma ½ - Dr. Tofu Ono * Inuyasha - Manten, Espiritu (Deidad) del agua (maligno), Jinenji (primera voz), Tokajin (hermitaño), Renkotsu (segunda voz), voces adicionales * One Piece - Sr. 2 Bon Clay * Bleach - Shunsui Kyōraku, Tsubaki, Reportero (ep.1) * Death Note - Hideki Ide * Naruto - Soldado de la Triada Moya, voces adicionales * Los Gatos Samurai - Jerry Atric * Robotech - Lunk (redoblaje) * Captain Tsubasa road to 2002 - Adriano Fogartiny * Shaman King - Ryuunosuke Umemiya (Ryu) * Monster Rancher - Tiger * MegaMan NT Warrior - BlasterMan * La visión de Escaflowne - Dryden Fassa * Transformers Robots In Disguise - Ironhide, Landfill * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Zygore * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Sartyr * Mirmo Zibang - Ichiro * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Redda, voces adicionales * Pokémon - Byron, Vidso, Prof. Sebastian, Magno (crónicas), Maxie, personajes diversos * Zenki - Soma Miki / vendedor (1 ep.) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Montañista fantasma * Lost Universe - Voces adicionales * Las Aventuras de Fly - Voces adicionales * Samurai Gun, la serie - Hokaya Kanabuki * Súper Once - Raiden Hijikata (primera voz), Profesor Sugata * Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Axe * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Argo Garcia Series Animadas * Moe Szyslak (5ª-7ª,9ª temporada en adelante), Roger Meyers Jr. (un capítulo) y Cletus (desde 16ª temporada) - Los Simpson * Sancho Mazorca - Los reyes de la colina * Tom, Presentador de "Mundo enfermo y triste" / Abraham Lincoln - Daria * Cobra - Beast Wars *Personajes en estrado - Harvey Birdman, abogado * Jim Morales (2da voz) - Code Lyoko * Sr. Yasido - ¡Mucha Lucha! * Harold (padre de Billy) - Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Sr. Robert Simmons / Bombero Suerte (un cap.) - ¡Oye Arnold! * Abalancha, Hombre en Bar, Mutante rebelde y Navegante - X-Men * Jesucristo - South Park (primer doblaje) * Hex (Khary Payton) (1ª voz) - Ben 10 * Stimpy - Ren y Stimpy: Solo para adultos * Profesor Membrana - Invasor Zim * Director - La familia Proud * Irving - Familia de Piratas * Capitán Centellas en Mascotas extraterrestres * Serling en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward * Serling en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla * Voces adicionales - Los castores cascarrabias * Voces adicionales - La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee * Voces adicionales - Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot * Enfermero Leslie (algunos episodios) en El campamento de Lazlo * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (1ª aparición) y Entrenador Smith (1ª aparición) en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Pepe Pótamo en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Landfill en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Bozer en Jim Henson's Construction Site (Manos a la Obra) *Diesel en Thomas y sus Amigos Series de TV Daniel Southword ' * Eric Myers - Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Eric Myers - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (3 capítulos) '''Jason Narvy ' * Skull (algunos capítulos) - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Skull - Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (1 capítulo) '''Otros *Agente Fritz Howard Caso resuelto (Jon Tenney) '- 'Caso resuelto (2005-Presente) * Choobo - Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja * Francis Gage - Walker, Texas Ranger * Jack Berger - Sexo en la Ciudad * Gumby - Gumby * Gumby - The Puppetoon Movie * Ron Barnett - Surface * Director Conrad Wexler - Mano a mano * Walter - Eureka * Doug Witter - Dawson's Creek * Ronon Dex, Siler - Stargate Atlantis * Rune - Las chicas Gilmore *Fariseo - La otra vida de Cristo * Dean Dawkins (temporada 1-3) - Aventuras de un lobo adolescente * Comandante Spangler, Profesor Herkebick , Padre de Nicky- Malcolm in the middle * Los personajes de David Walliams - Little Britain * Nam-Ek (temporada 6), Rokk Krinn / Cosmic Boy Ryan Kennedy (temporada 8 episodio "Doomsday")- Smallville *Entrenador Keller / Entrenador Phelps / Decano Taylor / Chauncy / Carmine - Zoey 101 * Robert DeCanio - Survivor Marquesas * Richard Hatch - Survivor: Borneo * Richard Hatch - Survivor: All Stars * Voces diversas - Es tan Raven * Voces diversas - El encantador de perros * Voces diversas - Supernatural * Voces diversas - Glee * Voces diversas - ICarly * Voces diversas - Drake & Josh * Voces diversas - Misterios sin resolver * Voces diversas - Aunque usted no lo crea * Voces diversas - La niñera * Voces diversas - Scare Tactics *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen Miniseries * Hykrion (Jasson Finney) - Cuentos de la historia sin fin Películas John Travolta * Sam Baily - El cuarto poder * Jan Schlichtmann - Una acción civil * Paul Brenner - La hija del general * Russ Richards - Número de suerte Jason Statham *Jasper Bagges - 13 *Terry Leather - El robo del siglo *John Crawford - Asesino solitario *Ethan - Celular (2004) (1ra versión doblada) Hank Azaria *Daniel Collins - Un loco funeral *Bud Kent - Ayer y hoy Liam Neeson * Carver - Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) * Peyton Westakle\Darkman - Darkman (1989) Corey Stoll *Agente Mack - Héroes (2009) *Sgto. Burns - Número 23 (2007) Dave England *Jackass, la película *Jackass 3D Brian Haley * Oficial Krebs - El hombre que nunca estuvo * Veeko - ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto Kevin Chamberlin * Harold Speck - Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) * Charles Weiss - Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) Otros *Frank DiLeo - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Sir Lachlan Morrison (Graham McTavish) - El árbol de mimbre (2010) *Gral.Charles Motomba - Agente internacional (2009) *Big Tony - Un sueño posible (2009) *Fanatico texano - El juego perfecto (2009) *Voces secundarias - La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) *Ayudante de ministro en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Hong, jefe carterista - Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) *Gao Jie - La venganza del dragón *Voces diversas - Sector 9 (2009) *Voces diversas - Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Les Grossman (Tom Cruise) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Padre Pat - Semi-Pro (2008) *Wulfila - La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) *Ejecutivo - Rocky Balboa (2007) *Bryan Sugarman - La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Earl Latimore - Norbit (2007) *Gressil - Ghost Rider (2007) *Padre de Rowena en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Harvey - Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) *Davis - El contrato (2006) *Duke - Doom (2006) *Amir - Dos por el dinero (2006) *Rosco - Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) *Kenny Wu - Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) *El rabino - 7, el número equivocado (2006) *Lord Airlie - La reina (2006) *Voces adicionales - El Secreto (2006) *Dr. Friedlich (Juraj Kukura) - El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Bill Robinson (Dylan Baker) - Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) *Voces adicionales - Golpe de suerte (2005) (2005) *Voces diversas - El señor de la guerra (2005) *James Potter (Adrian Rawlins) - Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Voz de oficial - Batman inicia (2005) *Padre de Charlie - Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) *Cap. Macke - Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) *Soldado en camioneta - La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Joe Cleeman - Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Russ - El sol de cada mañana (2005) *Mo - La intérprete (2005) *Taxista - Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Policia 1 - Golpe bajo (2005) *Abogado - Celular (2004) (2da versión doblada) *Trevor Reznick (Christian Bale) - El maquinista (2004) *Wendell Strokes - Paparazzi (2004) *Al Petalis - Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Briddy - Blade Trinity (2004) *Sr. Banks - Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Frank Gordon - Rescate en el tiempo (2003) *Chris Harrison - Tiempo límite (2003) *Peter - Realmente amor (2003) *Voz adicional - Disputa por amor (2003) *Hia Lao (Chalongsak Sirimahasan) - Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Det. Patrick Coleman (Craig Eldridge) - El secuestro de Elizabeth (2003) *Odiseo - Helena de Troya (2003) *Voces diversas en Dioses y generales *Demian - Código 46 (2003) *Dave England - Jackass, la película (2002) *Remi - Un gran ladrón (2002) *Esposo de Brigitte en Terror en el metro (2002) *Frank Gilbert en El héroe de Navidad (2002) *Jimmy Palumbo - Joh Q: Situación extrema (2002) *Kip Barret - Mi querido asesino (2002) *Monceau - La suma de todos los miedos (2002) *Zerkos - Scooby Doo (2002) *Abogado - Una lección de perdón (2001) *Voces adicionales - How High (2001) *Conner Rhodes - Mi nombre es Sam (2001) *Donald Sinclair - El mundo esta loco loco (2001) *Matt - El reto (2001) *J.P. Prewitt - Zoolander (2001) *Dir. Billy Joy - Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Sr. Alexander - Un verano inolvidable (2001) *Raymond Tooley - Vanilla Sky (2001) *Narración - Tiburón (redoblaje DVD) *Spider-Rico - Rocky (redoblaje DVD) *Rasaan - Shaft (2000) *Carcelero - La última salida (2000) *Wilkins - El patriota (2000) *Oliver - Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) *Terrorista - El hombre del presidente (2000) *Piloto Crucero de la República en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Hércules - Jasón y los argonautas (2000) *Melchor en María, madre de Jesús (1999) *The Jack Bull - Voces diversas *Narrador - Las reglas de la vida (1999) *Michael - Gloria (1999) *Voces adicionales - El duende de mi conciencia (1999) *Burke - El tercer milagro (1999) *Papá de Molly - Muérete bonita (1999) *Coronel Akakievich - 007: El mundo no basta (1999) *Voces adicionales en Cookie's Fortune (1999) *Frik - Merlin (1998) *Basu - Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) *Roger - Jugando con el corazón (1998) *Homosexual en Gamma - Cambio de sentimientos (1998) *Dr. Robert Joley - El objeto de mi afecto (1998) *Kenny - Violencia en la tempestad (1998) *Brentwood Glasscock - La pandilla Newton (1998) *Karge - Tormenta de fuego *Davey Sikes - Besos que matan (1997) *Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) - Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) *Voces adicionales - No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) *Ag. Browning - Albino Alligator (1996) *Sampson - Romeo y Julieta (1996) *Capitán turco / Peleador de Escocia - The Quest (1996) versión *Padre de Sport - Harriet la espía *Gumby - Gumby: La Película (1995) *Anthony - Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) *Piloto del Tiger - 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Carl Vitello (Michael Cullen) - Pena de muerte (1995) *Romeo - Bad Boys (1995) *Jax Briggs - Mortal Kombat (1995) *Wainwright - La Sombra (1994) *Detective Spike - Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) *Voces diversas en Un simple mortal (1994) *Cliente en McDonalds (Dwayne L. Barnes) - Blankman (19994 *Faisil - Mentiras verdaderas (1994) Redoblaje *Tyler (Rob Schneider) - Los Beverly Ricos (1993) *Flavio - Beethoven 2 (1993) *Lalin - Carlito's Way (1993) *Marvin - Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Justin Strand (John Cannon Nichols) en El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) *Velador en hospital - Terminator 2 (1991) *TWA - THX 1138 (1991) *Voces adicionales - Difícil de matar (1990) *Voces adicionales - Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Francis en Escalada al poder (1979) *Jean Pierre Dubois (Jim Broadbent) y Sacerdote (Mark Caven) en Superman IV (1987) (Doblaje México) *Reverendo Lowe (Everett McGill) - Silver Bullet *Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) - Corazón Valiente (Redoblaje de Blu-Ray) *Voces diversas en ¡Escóndete y grita! *Ma Kun en El imperio del dragón *Alan Barnes en Camino hacia la gloria *George Graham Vest (Scott Bakula) en El juicio del viejo Drum *Voces diversas en El gran salto *Joven Lord en Hamlet (1996) *A.J. en Atrapados *Voces diversas en Desde mi cielo *Andy Maclead en El Mounstruo del Lago Ness *Nigel Hasley (Michael Des Barres)en El hombre de los placeres(2001) *Nacho Salazar en Vaqueros de Nueva York *Cocinero en Un koala en la cocina *Jamie (James Cosmo) en La batalla de Inglaterra Películas animadas *Moe Szyslak/Cletus - Los Simpson: La película *Guardaespaldas - Resident Evil: Degeneración *Ikki de Fénix (primer doblaje) - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan *Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Michael Gambon) en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) *Matthew Cuthbert en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables *Rico y Mikey - Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! *Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones Documentales *John Lasseter/ Ben Snow en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Abogado fiscal en Kevorkian *Ken Case en Alta, rubia y ardiente *Entrevistador en Vogue: La mirada del editor *David Harstein en Hard times: Lost on Long Island Telenovelas Brasileñas * La esclava Isaura - Raimundo * Dos Caras - Dagmar * Señora del Destino - Turco * Niña moza - Bastiao * Lazos de Familia - Danilo * Fina estampa - Pezão (Marcelo Brou) Locución comercial * Unigastrozol (2012) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México